Double Date Of Fate?
by mewantpancake
Summary: Sakura goes on a double date with Naruto and Hinata. But wait! Whose's her date? I think you should know my the title huh? Fluffiness of Extreme!
1. Chapter 1

This goes to all the NejiSaku fans out there! The profile poll update is:

Sasuke- 6 votes

Itachi and Kiba-5 votes

Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Deidara- 3 votes

Kabuto- 2 votes

Iruka, Tobi, Kankuro and Sasori-1 vote

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto x33

ENJOY!

------------------------------

Sakura was walking down the road after a hard day's work at the hospital. _At least I have a day off tomorrow_ she thought before her thoughts were interrupted by a certain hyperactive ninja.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" he called, jumping from the roof of the nearest house to the ground.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" she called with as much patience as she could muster.

"Well, Hinata-chan and me are going on a date tomorrow…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY?! That's great!" she screamed. _Finally, I guess Naruto's not such an idiot after all. _

"Except…"

"Except what? You love her, she loves you, what's the problem?" Sakura said, very annoyed since she got interrupted in her happy dancing. (A/N: x3)

"Her father doesn't want her to go out with me alone, he says it has to be a double date," Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She understood Hinata's father's worry, but seriously, Naruto would never hurt her. The most painful thing he would do to her would be to poke her eye with a chopstick in his hurry to eat ramen.

"So will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?" Sakura said, phasing out of her thoughts.

"Go on a double date with me and Hinata?" Naruto said, using his chibi eyes.

"Of course! You're my friend and Hinata's my friend. What wouldn't I do to help you guys get together?" Sakura said.

"Okay, see you outside _Puriti Mizuumi _(A/N: means pretty lake….I think) at eight, dress formal!" he shouted as he "poofed" away.

"Bye!" Sakura called. As she began to walk away, her eyes widened in realization. _Whose going to be my date?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura groaned as Ino continued to throw clothes on her lap.

"Forehead! Help me pick out something for you to wear. You're the one who invited me over!" Ino said. _And I'm starting to wish I didn't_ Sakura thought.

"Umm how about this one?" Sakura said, lifting a dress from the middle of the stack out.

"That's too long!"

"This one?"

"Too purple!"

"This one?"

"That's….perfect!" Ino exclaimed, "Go try it on!" Sakura went to the bathroom and slipped into the pale peach chiffon dress with short sleeves and a jewel neckline. Ino applied lip and cheek stain to her face and clipped her hair back with rhinestone pins.

"Thanks Ino, I wouldn't know what I would do without you!" Sakura said.

"You can thank me later, hurry and get going to your double date with Naruto, Hinata, and some mystery dude!" Ino said, pushing Sakura out the door with her bag. _They grow up so fast!_

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura said, waving with one hand, the other clutching her bag.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" They both called as Hinata shyly waved and Naruto was waving as fast, it looked like he was about to smack Neji in the face. _Wait, NEJI? Neji is my date?_ Sakura thought.

Neji was currently in a white button down shirt with plain black pants on. A simple black tie completed his look of "Brooding Emotionless Honorable Simplicity With a Touch of I'm Still Better Than You" that only he and a certain Uchida could pull off. Though, and even Sakura admitted it, there was a little something else too that made him even more charming than Sasuke. Or was it the lack of seeing Sasuke's face daily that made it seem that way? Then, it stuck her, like a bird that runs into a glass wall, a handsome, white-eyed glass wall like in those Windex © commercials. (A/N: Those are hilarious!)

It was in his eyes, yes, those seemly blank eyes that made him seem even more mysterious. Sakura could sense pride, not "Sasuke" pride, not pride for himself, but pride for his cousin. He had come a long way from the Chunin exams when he wanted to kill her. He was proud that his cousin was dating a ninja that could even beat him/ saved him from himself and that pride and gentleness shone though his eyes. _That's why he agreed to be here, for Hinata!_ Sakura thought as she walked over to the group.

"Sakura-chan, t-t-thank you so much for agreeing to go on this double date with us, and thank you again nii-san!" Hinata said, her eyes aglow with the excitement of going on a date with Naruto. Cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling, Sakura felt a "Happy, Happy, Oh So VERY Happy! I hope I don't faint…" aura from the girl.

"It's my pleasure, like I said, you are my friend, Naruto is my friend, why should I refuse?" Sakura said.

"Uncle has instructed me to make sure that… Naruto-kun is a worthy gentleman on this date, though I have already told him that I approve. I am here just to give Uncle a security of mind and for you, …Hinata-chan….," Neji said. _He said their names without larger honorifics like it causes him pain! _Sakura said, struggling to hide her giggling. _(_A/N: -Kun and -Chan are more terms you would use if you knew the people better, but not as friendly as without honorifics.)

"Nay, Neji, we are all friends here, and even if I don't know you well, you are a "kun" to me. Call me Sakura-, Hinata, Hinata, and Naruto, baka!" Sakura said. Hinata began to giggle, until she covered her mouth with her hand, looking down at her pale blue shoes that matched her traditional pale blue kimono with lavender designs. _Did I just insult Naruto-kun?_

"No, no Hinata-chan, baka is like my middle name now! It's just like using "kun" or "chan" now," Naruto said fixing his collar. _I have to look proper in front of Hinata-chan, she's very elegant and I already messed this up with my ramen tie, though it is yummy…Ramen…_

"We tease, cause we love," Sakura said, grinning and nudging Neji to make some comment to make Hinata feel better. _Come on man!_

"It is seemingly appropriate if occasionally you stray from the path of fate and somehow managed to use insulting and somewhat crude terms in Japanese even though this is an English fanfic and the author barely knows anymore Japanese words than "baka," Neji stated. (A/N: That's why I wanted to take Japanese, but I have to do Spanish, there's nothing wrong with Spanish, but I wanna take Japanese!!!)

"…Yeah, what Neji said!" Sakura said.

_I haven't a clue what's going on, but I'll act like I do, believe it! _Naruto thought as he nodded. (A/N: Sorry for all the author notes, but I would like to say that that line isn't mine, it's a recycled line, from Naruto's English dub, the episode with Kabuto and his Ninja Info Cards.)

Hinata, too confused by Neji, forgot all about what was going on and just smiled.

"Well, shall we go in?" Sakura said.

"Yes, let's," Naruto said, and started to walk away until Sakura gestured with her hand the opening of a door and linked arms with Neji. Naruto, got the hint and opened the door for Hinata and linked arms with her. Neji followed suit, opening the door for Sakura too.

"Thank you Neji and may I say you look rather dashing in that outfit," Sakura said in the tone that duchesses and dukes use, to make themselves sound important.

"Thank you, Milady and may I compliment you on your stunning gown," Neji said in the same tone, closing the door behind them.

"You may sire, and let's now link arms and go skipping to where your cousin and her date are stationed," Sakura said, holding out her arm.

"Of course, but I would prefer not to skip," Neji replied, linking arms.

"Tough," Sakura stated before dragging him off to where Naruto and Hinata were.

_Neji just cracked a funny, maybe this double date's not going to be perfectly horrid after all. Wait…perfectly horrid? I meant suck. Yeah…Why am I still talking to myself….This is weird…._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

So there you have it! Vote on my profile and review! Oh and if you fave, or review with out alerting, you'll find me Pming you when I update, Pm me or state in your review if you don't want me to.


	2. Chapter 2: Behave boys!

Sorry for the late update, final and such and sorry if it doesn't flow I was feeling happy writing half of it and sad the other half. Vote on my poll! The first chapter should come out soon… 

Poll Results: 

Sasuke-7 votes (COME ON NEJISAKU FANS, don't let Sasuke win)

Sasuke: You know you love me. Take that Itachi!

Gaara and Itachi-6 votes

Gaara: Don't I have more fans than him?

Itachi: I thought I was the hotter Uchiha brother…

Neji and Kiba-5 votes

Neji: If you people are reading this story, why aren't you voting for me?

Kiba: But I'm fluffy!

Shino and Deidara-4 votes

Shino: Is it because Sakura hates bugs?

Deidara: Hey! Are you letting the guy who made me kill myself win?

Kankuro and Sasori-3 votes

Both: Do you people hate puppets?

Kabuto-2 votes

Kabuto: Why am I even on this poll?

Tobi, Iruka, Hidan, and Sai- 1 vote

Tobi: But I'm a good boy!

Iruka: I'm just in the poll cause I'm explaining the rules and the author was curious how many votes I'd get.

Hidan: %$*&

Kiba: Akamaru! Get off the keyboard!

Sai: Hello

Disclaimer: me no own x3

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------

"Name?" Esibu asked.

"You work here?!" Naruto said.

"Of course, I can't just baby sit the Hokage's grandson all the time, I would go crazy, name?" he said impatiently.

"You know my name," Naruto said.

"Just say it,"

"But you know it!"

"You're holding up the line, just say it,"

"Nooo-ruto," _I have to look mature in front of Hinata! I forgot….._

"Last name first," Esibu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"But isn't it the first name first, that's why it's called the first name?"

"Last name," he said more forcefully.

"Uzamaki Comma Naruto," he said. "Table for 4,"

"Very well," he said, "This way…sir." They got seated at a small round table, with Naruto sliding next to Hinata and Sakura and Neji on the other side of Sakura. They opened their menus.

"Oooo, I heard the duck is good here," Sakura said.

"As did I," Neji said.

"There are two duck dishes, Peking duck and duck a la orange," Hinata said.

"So Peking duck for us two or duck a la orange?" Neji said to Sakura.

"And how about us?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I like the buns for the Peking duck but duck a la orange is healthy," Naruto said.

"Really?" Neji said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It has orange in it, orange is a fruit, it's healthy," Naruto said, slightly annoyed.

"That doesn't mean it's healthy! Apple pie has apple in it, is it healthy?" Neji said, also annoyed.

"…Well, I like orange!" Naruto said.

"You wear it! Of course you like it!" Neji said.

"Me and Naruto will eat the duck a la orange," Hinata said, breaking up the two males' conversation.

"That means Peking for us," said Sakura to Neji.

"What is Peking anyway?" Naruto said.

"I think it's a country…" Sakura said.

"I thought it was a special sauce…" Hinata said.

"Maybe it's a country's special sauce," Sakura said.

"That's possible…" Hinata said. As the two girls were discussing the origins of Peking, the boys were glaring at each other. Neji was very good at glaring, but Naruto had a lot of practice since him and Sasuke always had glaring contests. They were pretty evenly matched.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I-"

"What?!" Naruto and Neji both said in unison as the girls glanced to the side.

Kakashi was standing there in a messy apron with loose strings and a notepad and pencil in his hand.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked casually.

"Kakashi-sensi?" Naruto and Sakura said as 'Kakashi-san?' was heard from Hinata and Neji. (Kakashi's not their sensei, so I guess they would call him Kakashi-san)

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata," the copy-nin answered.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"Well you see…There's going to be a Make-out Paradise Con in the Mist Village and I need the money to travel there, buy my ticket, and of course buy all the merchandise I want," Kakashi said.

_Of course…figures I would have to do with his stupid books…._ Sakura and Naruto thought.

"It's fun catching up, but now if you don't mind, I'm paid by the order, not by the hour, so if you could order…" Kakashi said.

"One Peking duck special…That's two servings right?" Kakashi nodded and Neji was about to continue until Naruto interrupted," One Duck a la Orange special and a medium tub of rice with four glasses of sparkling cider, we'll order dessert later,"

"Very well, your order will come soon," Kakashi said as he walked off.

"I'm impressed, Naruto," Sakura said, "Gentlemen always order for their dates,"

"Yeah, Uzamaki, didn't think you knew that," Neji said.

"T-t-thank you Naruto," Hinata said, blushing and playing with the hem of her dress.

"You're welcome Hinata," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"So how was this date arranged?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Well, I was swimming in a nearby river where Hinata was training and since we're both close range fighters, I decided that we should practice together. We both got some great practice in, Hinata's super cool! I wanted to do something with her again, so I invited her to ramen with me. She's like really good at eating ramen too and she mentioned this place so we arranged a date, but her dad wouldn't let her go alone, so Neji had to come, but he needed a date, so I asked you…and here we are," Naruto said. Hinata nodded shyly.

"But why didn't you ask Tenten, Neji?" Sakura asked.

"She's on a date with Lee,"

"Did someone say my name Tenten?"

_Oh no…_Neji thought.

"Hey look, there's Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and Naruto!" Tenten said as she dragged Lee to their table.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Lee asked.

_Trying to have a romantic date with Hinata_

_Trying to have a romantic date with Naruto and not faint_

_Trying to help Hinata and Naruto to have a romantic date_

_Right now? I'm banging my head against the wall for having said your name so loud. _

_--------------------_

Review, YOSH!


End file.
